Last Thing
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: Sequel to Everything. It takes place right after Everything, so you might want to read that one first, but you don't have to. It's a TommyKim fic and it deals with 'The Letter'. I promise it's better than 'Everything.'


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Santa still hasn't come through on that (I've been wishing for that for years but I guess he's not getting my letters. And the santa's in the mall are absolutly no help at all.) I also don't own the song, which is Last Thing on my Mind song by LeAnn Rhimes and Someone else - not exactly sure who. (Sorry!) but it's a great song and when I heard it I thought it fit perfectly. _**

**_Hey all! This is the sequel to Everything, and yes, another song-fic! Hope you all like it!_**

_**By: AyLee Cambell **_

* * *

_**Four o'clock in the morning **_

_**My mind's filled with a thousand thoughts of you **_

_**And how you left without warning **_

_**But looking back I'm sure you tried to talk it through

* * *

**_

Kim let Tommy enter, surprised to see him. She had thought her letter had made things clear enough, knew that she had hurt him as much as she was hurting now. She hadn't thought he would be talking to her let alone coming anywhere near her.

It's not that she hadn't missed him or stopped loving him, or even found a new guy to replace him with. None of those things were even close to being true but after two months of nothing she had to force herself to face the truth. When she gave up her powers and moved she'd lost the spot she'd held in his heart, she's lost her importance.

The truth hurt her but she had finally decided that she had to end it before he realized that he didn't want her anymore, or before he told her that. He obviously had discovered it while she was gone, and was either waiting for her to get bored of his lack of attention and end it or he couldn't think of a way to end it without hurting her feelings. He should have been happy in Angel Grove fighting off Tengas, or whatever they were called now, and starting to fall for Kat or something. After all, he seemed to be partial to the color pink, maybe it was never her. Kim shook her head, clearing all those thoughts.

No, that wasn't right, because he was standing in her living room.

* * *

_**Now I see it so clearly**_

_**We're living together but living separate lives**_

_**So I wanna tell you I'm sorry **_

_**Baby I can't find the words**_

_**But if I could, than you know I would, yeah yeah

* * *

**_

Tommy watched Kim as she shut the door and turned to look at him. She seemed deep in thought until she shook her head and walked into the living room where he was currently standing.

"What are you doing here Tommy?" She asked.

The tears she'd been crying a minute ago had dried up but she wasn't sure how long she could keep them at bay.

"Is what you wrote in the letter true or was it just a lie because I've been a crappy boyfriend and didn't even realize it until someone I talked to made me realize it." He asked her, holding up the letter to show her exactly what he meant.

"Tommy, why are you here?" Kim asked, her eyes welling up with tears she didn't want to cry.

She couldn't understand why he was pushing this on her now. She didn't know if she could deal with this so soon after writing the letter. Not to mention the spark of hope that she got when she saw him outside her door. But she didn't want to believe in that because she didn't want to go through the hartache a second time. If he walked out the door after she told him the truth and nothing got resolved, she didn't think she could survive it.

Tommy looked at her, saw the tears in her eyes and cursed himself silently. He could never stand Kim's tears and now, knowing he was the cause of them hurt him even more.

He stepped close, putting his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I've got to know Kim, was it true?" He asked.

It felt like everything in him was waiting on her answer. He couldn't even breath as he waited to see if she would answer him.

* * *

_**No I wont let go, know what we can be**_

_**I wont watch my life, come crashing down on me**_

_**Guess I had it all, right there before my eyes, yeah**_

_**(girl) I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind

* * *

**_

Kim looked into his eyes and didn't know if she should answer or not. But after a moment she looked away from the familiar chocolate colored eyes that seemed to be begging her to answer.

"No. It wasn't true." She said softly, still looking away.

"Oh thank god." Tommy mumbled, pulling her into his arms.

Now that he knew the truth he wasn't going to let her go. Somehow they were going to work this out and he wasn't going to leave until they did.

Kim wanted to relax in his arms, she really did. For a moment she even let herself before reality came back to be and she started to push him away. As nice as this was it didn't solve anything.

They were here for a reason. They had gotten to this point because they couldn't do a long distance relationship. And she didn't want to get back together with him just to go through the same thing all over again. She loved him but she had to wonder if that was enough.

* * *

_**You carried me like a river**_

_**How far we've come still surprises me **_

_**And now I look in the mirror (look in the mirror)**_

_**Staring back is a man I used to be, with you**_

_**How I long for you, yeah

* * *

**_

"Kim." Tommy said pulling away and looking down at her.

His smile faded when he saw the look in her eyes.

"No, Tommy. Yes, the letter was false, and yes, I still love you. But the only reason you're here and talking to me is because I sent that letter, and honestly, I didn't expect that. I haven't heard from you in the last two months! Even with school and being a ranger there had to be some time during the last two months you could have called me and talked, but you didn't. As much as I want to be with you, I can't go through that again."

Tommy winced. He had gotten what he wanted, she still loved him, now all he had to do was convince her that it could work out between them and for her to give them another chance.

"Beautiful. I know I've been a crappy boyfriend to you for the last two months. I let everything overwhelm me, kept thinking that if I just kept focusing on that then I wouldn't miss you so much, but in the process I neglected the person I loved the most. I still love you beautiful, I never stopped. You're letter ripped my heart out, and even then I still loved you. I'm not going to accept that it's over when we both love each other. Just give us another chance. Now that we've almost lost each other I wont let that happen again. I'm going to fight for us, and I'm not leaving here until you tell me that you're going to fight for us too." He told her, praying that he'd get through to her.

* * *

_**No I wont let go, know what we can be**_

_**I wont watch my life, come crashing down on me**_

_**Guess I had it all, right there before my eyes, yeah**_

_**Oh I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind**_

_**Girl I'm sorry I was wrong**_

_**Could have been there **_

_**Should have been so strong**_

_**So I'm sorry

* * *

**_

Kim looked at him, the man she loved more than anyone else.

"I swear, if you do anything like that again to me I'll come down there and kick your ass myself. Lord Zedd and Rita will have nothing on me." She said and he laughed, hugging her to him again.

"Thank god." He told her, pulling away to look at her again.

He let go of her to cup her face in his hands, and leaned down to kiss her. He stopped only a few inches before her lips and his met.

"This is okay right?" He asked, searching her eyes for any sign that things were moving to fast after their little break up and get back together.

"If you don't kiss me, I may just have to hurt you anyway." She whispered and he grinned, closing the distance.

* * *

_**No I wont let go, know what we can be**_

_**I wont watch my life, come crashing down on me**_

_**Guess I had it all, right there before my eyes, yeah**_

_**(girl) I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind

* * *

**_

An hour later they were seated on the couch working out the details of how this was going to work. Phone call times, email moments, and even the occational teliportion and flight visiting.

"So we'll only have to do this for another year and half, two years tops." She joked, knowing that soon as she finished the pan-globals she was coming back to Angel Grove to go to college with the rest of the gang.

Tommy groaned, hitting his head against the couch.

"Hey, you're old comunicator still works right? Even the teliporting part of it. If it doesn't, I'm sure we can get Billy to get it to work again." He asked her.

Kim laughed, and poked him in the shoulder. "Well I guess now it'll be easy for me to come kick your ass if you ever forget about me again." She said, slightly teasing him but still serious.

"Beautiful, that will never happen." Tommy told her, pulling her into his lap. "In fact you may get tired of me since I'm going to be calling and visiting as much as I possibly can."

"Somehow I just don't think I will." She told him, looking up so she could see his face.

"I love you Tommy." She said.

"I love you too, Kim." He told her and leaned down to kiss her.

He knew there was no way that he'd ever forget her again. She would never be the last thing on his mind ever.

* * *

_**I wont watch my life, crashing down on me **_

_**Guess I had it all, right there before my eyes, yeah**_

_**(Girl) I'm sorry now, you were the last thing on my mind**_

_**On my mind **_

_**On my mind

* * *

**_

fin


End file.
